1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body-insertable apparatus system including a body-insertable apparatus to be inserted into a subject and a control unit that controls an operation of the body-insertable apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of endoscopes, swallow-type capsule endoscopes have been developed. This type of capsule endoscope has an imaging function and a wireless communication function. The capsule endoscope also has a function to move through insides of organs such as an esophagus, a stomach, and a small intestine due to their peristaltic movements and sequentially capture images after swallowed from a mouth of a patient to observe an inside of a body cavity until spontaneously excreted from a human body. An example of the capsule endoscope has been proposed in recent years that includes a needle coupled to a medical solution tank and an actuator that protrudes the needle, and that can inject the medical solution into a lesion area or the like (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-222998).